Joel Crawford
Joel Crawford is the first romanceable character from Season 3 Mystery Series and a student in Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy. Appearance Joel was born with heterochromia, resulting in one amber-colored and one turquoise-colored eye. This is a common feature of people from Ilgatto due to the magical flows in the land there. Story Background Originally from the Ilgatto region of Gedonelune, as a child with the spellsinger gift, Joel was disguised and raised as a girl named June for the first eight years of his life, to protect him from being targeted by Leanan-Sidhe, an evil fairy that tempted wizards to trade their magic for artistic ability. As a result of being disguised such, Joel escaped the fairy's notice. Joel's spellsinger father worked to subdue dangerous magical beasts in various regions of Gedonelune, and they eventually moved to Reitz, Liz Hart (MC)'s home village. While disguised as June, Joel met, befriended, and fell in love with MC. The two became inseparable friends, promising to one day attend Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy together. When MC's parents were lost to the epidemic, Joel made her a promise that he would never leave her. Sadly, when Joel's father's work in Reitz was completed, they were torn apart. The day before he left, a distraught Joel removed MC's memories of June out of love, to spare her the emotional suffering of his abandoning her. Nine years later, Joel enrolled in Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy, as a member of class Vir Ingeniosus, a class reserved for gifted wizards with rare abilities, and became known as a prodigy spellsinger. There, he waited for MC, hoping that one day she, too, would arrive and that they would be reunited. One year after he enrolls, she finally appears. Season 3 Joel's route: One day he find a flower and uses his magical abilities to preserve the flower from wilting. The flower, however, was a Fairy Flower with magical properties and locked away Joel's Magic. Together with Liz and Eress, they went to the fairy world in other to return the flower to its original field, and save its respective Fairy's life. Along the way, Liz discovers that Joel had to erase her memories of their childhood in other to protect her. Reaching the Fairy Kingdom, after facing the King of Fairies Oberon, they discover that Eress is a fairy princess, named Brunhild, and that the Fairy Flower belonged to her. When restored to the fairy garden, Brunhild recovers her memories and her original form. Brunhild asks to keep being called by her nickname "Eress." The key to the fairy world is given to both of them so they can return one day and visit Eress again. Season 4 forward In Hugo's route, Joel pairs with Azusa in the magical board game competition in Solomon's land. Personality Joel's defining characteristic is his brutal honesty, often to the point of harshness. His inability to tell white lies puts him at odds with Eress, although by the end of the route they get along. Otherwise, he is fairly calm and confident but aloof, and not particularly sociable. Amelia describes him as giving off a "perfectionist vibe" and seeming "hard to approach". As an adult, he remains deeply devoted to MC's well-being and safety, to the point of often making decisions that remove her ability to contribute to a task for fear of putting her in danger. He is incredibly protective of her, and takes the responsibility of her protection very seriously. While he does tease her for her somewhat mediocre magical abilities, he is also quick to give her credit for her good work. In Day 12 of his route, Joel admitted to be afraid of heights, which is why he does not enjoy climbing trees. Magical Abilities Joel was born to a family of spellsingers, wizards that manipulate magic through song rather than wands. Like his father, Joel's primary abilities come from his gift as a spellsinger. He is able to command and manipulate magic through songs. Spellsinging lyrics can be a mix of Latin with other languages. Joel has been shown to perform some of the following spells: Summoning (e.g. rain and flowers), Memory modification, Preservation spell (used on a Fairy Flower) etc. Trivia * Joel was confirmed to have Liz Hart same age, however, their official age was not revealed, being approximately 18 years old. *In Joel's route, Liz's parents died 10 years before her enrollment contradicting the Prologue that stated that her parents died 3 years before it. *Joel, Mel and Alfonse share similar hobby of collecting plants.Wizardess Heart. Characters Profile. Retrieved on April 30, 2018.Wizardess Heart. Klaus main route II. Retrieved on April 17, 2018. Category:Characters Category:Possible Routes Category:Humans Category:Wizards Category:Spellsingers